


Życie

by soulfull



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hannibal has Feelings, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, POV Will, winston is god
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: Hannibal  i Will zaczęli coś nowego po The Fall. Zyskali drugą szansę  i wykorzystali ją w pełni.





	

Patrzę jak ją obejmuje, szepcze jej coś do ucha, coś tylko dla niej, tylko między nimi. Łzy spływają mu po policzkach. Nawet po tylu latach nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak się otworzył, że z otoczki zimnego drania, którego kiedyś poznałem, wyłonił się wrażliwiec o wielkim sercu. Och wciąż pozostał psychopatą i trzymał na dystans resztę świata, ale nie nas. Zrobiłby dla nas wszystko, świadomość, że masz kogoś kto usunie każdą zagrażającą ci w jakikolwiek sposób osobę dziwnie uspokaja.  
Kawałek za nim stoi jej mąż, oparty o maskę samochodu, niecierpliwi się ale nie ingeruje, to jest jej pożegnanie, pożegnanie ptaka opuszczającego gniazdo. Wiem że jeżeli skrzywdzi ją w jakikolwiek sposób zginie. Nie udałoby mi się powstrzymać Hannibala, ona była jego córką, jego szczęściem, jego nadzieją, przez lata strzegł jej przed wszystkim i wszystkimi. Nie zwróci uwagi na to, że wiek i stare rany dają o sobie znać, że porusza się z większym trudem, znikła część jego gracji, gwałtowniejsze ruchy sprawiały mu ból. To przestanie się liczyć jeśli ktoś ją zrani, stary łowca ruszy na polowanie.

 

Pamiętam jak zapytałem się go o to czy chce mieć dziecko. Leżeliśmy koło siebie na naszym łóżku. Zdjął okulary, które musiał nosić od jakiegoś czasu żeby przeczytać cokolwiek i spojrzał się na mnie. Nikt nie patrzy tak jak on, jego wzrok wchodzi pod skórę, analizuje każdy szczegół, każdą zmianę. Wpatrywał się we mnie, zacząłem się czuć niepewnie, odwróciłem wzrok. Poczułem jego palce na moim policzku, zmusił mnie żebym na niego spojrzał. Powiedział jedno słowo, jedno ciche słowo zmieniające wszystko. Tak.

 

Nie zastanawialiśmy się nad imieniem. Wypadło nam to z głowy. Byliśmy zajęci przeporowacką do naszego pierwszego wspólnego domu. Swoją drogą to miejsce jest piękne, mały dom nad jeziorem ze sporym kawałkiem ziemi, żeby psy mogły się wybiegać i z małą łódką przycumowaną do zielonego pomotu. Malowaliśmy i meblowaliśmy pokoik dziecięcy, przyzwyczajaliśmy psy do nowej sytuacji. Na wymyślanie imienia po prostu nie było czasu, uświadomiliśmy to sobie dopiero jak musieliśmy wypełnić dokumenty.  
To Hannibal zaproponował żeby nazywała się Abigail. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co usłyszałem, poczułem wściekłość, ból, nie chciałem żeby wymawiał jej imię. Potem przyszło zrozumienie, robił to dla mnie, dla niej. W ten sposób uczcił coś co straciłem, co obaj straciliśmy.  
Nie mógł ze mną pójść kiedy trzeba było uzupełnić te wszystkie bezużyteczne papiery , wpadłem do niego do szpitala po podpis i tyle było jego udziału.  
Wróciłem do domu, siedział przy stole z głową opartą na dłoni przed nim stał kubek z parującą herbatą. Podsunąłem mu kartkę pod rękę, usiadłem na sąsiednim krześle. Poczułem jak mnie obejmuje, poczułem jak drży, słyszałem cichy szloch. Wtedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem jego łzy. Płaczący rozpruwacz z Chesapeak zwyciężony jednym prostym aktem miłości,chciałbym żeby Jack to zobaczył. Nagłówek wypisany suchym urzędniczym pismem  głosił Abigail Miszka Lecter-Graham.

Pierwsze dni były ciężkie, zwłaszcza dla Hannibala. Przyzwyczaił się do braku emocji, do demonów atakujących znienacka. Bał się,że mała przebije się przez jego barykady. Słusznie. Bał się, że ją skrzywdzi. Nigdy tego nie zrobił i nigdy nie zrobi. Nie chciał jej brać na ręce, nie chciał z nią zostawać sam. Zmusiłem go raz żeby ją podniósł, patrzył się na mnie przerażony, błagał o pomoc. Zabrałem Abi kiedy zobaczyłem jak napina mięśnie. Opuścił drżące ręce, wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami.

 

Zawsze czytał jej na dobranoc. To była nasza mała tradycja, kładliśmy małą między nami, a Hannibal brał książkę do ręki. Wtedy przestałem mieć koszmary, czułem się bezpieczny, kochany. Spokojny, łagodny głos czytający Mickiewicza na przemian z Narnią, głos tworzący mój dom i jej dzieciństwo. Często obserwował jak śpimy. Budziłem się rano czując jego spojrzenie na sobie, uwielbiałem te dni. Zabierałem Abi na dół, zmuszając go żeby przespał się chociaż chwilę. Robiliśmy śniadanie, najczęściej jajka na twardo lub omlety, coś przy czym praktycznie nie istniała  możliwość zniszczenia najwspanialszej kuchni mojego męża. Zanosiłem je z powrotem na górę starając się nie potknąć o szczekające i merdające ogonami psy, Abi biegła przede mną. Siadaliśmy we trójkę na łóżku i jedliśmy dokarmiając nasze małe stadko plastrami smażonego bekonu.

 

Kiedy po raz pierwszy powiedział do niej coś  po litewsku miała pięć lat, leżała w szpitalu z zapaleniem płuc. Była wycieńczona, płakała, starał się ją uspokoić, uciszyć jej szloch. Palcami przeczesywał jej mysie włosy, szeptał jej do ucha. Stałem kawałek za nim, nie chciałem niszczyć im tej chwili, coś ścisnęło mnie za serce, to był pierwszy moment kiedy zrozumiałem, że oni tworzą własny świat, świat którego ja będę częścią, ale nigdy nie będę mógł do niego w pełni należeć. Zazdrość minęła jak spojrzałem na jego bladą skórę, przetłuszczone włosy opadające na twarz i podkrążone oczy, odkąd trafiła na oddział praktycznie nie odchodził od łóżka. Spał na twardym szpitalnym krześle, z głową opartą na jej poduszce. Wychodził tylko po kawę i do toalety. Nie jadł. Podszedłem do niego, objąłem go, przytuliłem jego głowę do piersi.  
Poszedłem do najlepszej restauracji w okolicy, zmusiłem go do jedzenia. Tamtą noc spędziliśmy razem przy szpitalnym łóżku naszej córki trzymając się za ręce.

Powroty do domu były najlepszymi chwilami dnia. Hannibal zrezygnował z pracy żeby zajmować się Miszką, przynajmniej do chwili do której nie pójdzie do szkoły. Idealny ojciec i mąż, a przy  okazji seryny morderca canibal i świetny psychiatra psychopata witał mnie zawsze w kuchni, zapach gotowego obiadu rozchodził się po całym domu, psy warowały przy lodówce.  
Pamiętam jak otworzyłem drzwi po ciężkim dniu pracy. Znowu zostałem wyciągnięty w teren, wbrew własnej woli. Tak się kończy praca w służbach specjalnych. Przyzwyczaiłem się do widoku rozczłonkowanych ciał, stało się to pewną normą od kiedy poznałem Hanniego ale to były ciała dzieci porozrywane na strzępy. Musiałem się powstrzymywać żeby nie wrócić do domu i nie sprawdzić czy Abi jest bezpieczna. Otworzyłem drzwi, a do moich uszu doleciały ciche dźwięki fortepianu. Wszedłem zaciekawiony do salonu, przepychając się między cisnącymi się do mnie psami.  
To co zobaczyłem na zawsze pozostanie jednym z najwspanialszych wspomnień mojego życia. Hannibal siedział przy fortepianie z Abi na kolanach, pokazywał jej jak zagrać jakąś prostą dziecięcą przyśpiewkę. W tamtej chwili zobaczyłem go takim jakim był naprawdę, wszystkie maski opadły. Patrzył się na małą z miłością, dumą, poczułem jak coś ściska mnie za gardło.  
Miszka mnie zauważyła, wyciągnęła do mnie swoje pulchne dziecięce oczki. Hanni postawił ją na ziemi, podbiegła do mnie, przytuliła się do mojej nogi. Podniosłem ją wtuliłem twarz w jej loki, powstszymywałem łzy.  
Położyliśmy ją spać, kiedy wyszliśmy z pokoju Han wziął mnie w ramiona, a ja zacząłem płakać. Dlatego tak bardzo go kocham, zawsze widzi kiedy coś jest nie tak. Nie zadaje pytań, mogę mówić jeśli chce, on po prostu daje do zrozumienia, że przy mnie trwa i trwać będzie.

Bywają złe dni, dni w których demony Hannibala zbliżają się do granicy. Nie panuje nad sobą, traci kontrolę. Odwołuję wtedy wszystkie jego sesje, dzwonię do szefa i mówię, że nie dam rady przyjść do pracy. Wyjmuję rewolwer z szuflady. Wiem co muszę zrobić jeśli posunie się za daleko, wiem czego on ode mnie tego oczekuje. Najbardziej boje się właśnie tego, że zaatakuje i będę musiał go powstrzymać. Będę tym z którego ręki zginie. Przekroczę tą granicę zaraz po nim, stał się dla mnie wszystkim. Domem, motywacją, nadzieją, bezpieczeństwem, miłością, sensem życia. Bez niego to wszystko zniknie, zostanie tylko pustka.  
Tamten raz nie był specjalnie groźny, Hannibal gorączkował. Budził się co chwila dręczony koszmarami, nie odzywał się. Za każdym razem jak otwierał oczy kulił się i przybliżał do ściany. Zszedłem na dół po kubek wody. Zapomniałem o Miszce, która nie poszła wtedy do szkoły, na jej szczęście mróz osłabił rurę, która pękając zalała  szatnię i dała dzieciom drugą gwiazdkę. Zobaczyłem otwarte drzwi do jej pokoju, puste łóżko, połączyłem fakty. Kubek, nie, nie filiżanka, roztrzaskał się o schody. Rzuciłem się biegiem na górę, serce biło mi dwa razy szybciej, przerażenie zaciskało gardło.  
Wiem do czego Hannibal jest zdolny, a Abi była tylko małym dzieckiem. Nie miała szans na przeżycie.  
Stanąłem jak wryty w drzwiach. Po twarzy Lectera spływały łzy, trzymał małą w ramionach, a ona przestraszona, wycierała jego policzki pulchnymi paluszkami. Podszedłem, objąłem ich. Wiedziałem, że cokolwiek by się nie stało, nigdy ich nie zostawię.

Wróciła do domu z płaczem, plecak z hukiem uderzył o ziemie. Wbiegła do kuchni, Hannibal stał przy blacie, krojąc jakieś warzywa na obiad. Siedziałem przy stole. Natychmiast podbiegła do niego, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyje. Podniósł ją, przytulił, wyniósł ją na werandę. Stoi tam wiklinowa kanapa z miękkimi kwiecistymi poduszkami, od zawsze to było ich miejsce. Tam rozmawiali, odrabiali lekcje, tam zaczynała się większość ich zabaw.  
Sam fakt tego, że Hannibal jest dla niej w stanie odejść od gotującego się obiadu zawsze mnie rozczula. Wtedy zostałem sam z daniem o którym kompletnie nie miałem pojęcia, więc zdjąłem wszystko z patelni i rzuciłem mięso psom. O dziwo Hanni mnie za to nie zabił. Zrobiłem proste curry i wyszedłem do nich. Abi zasnęła w ramionach Hannibala zmęczona płaczem. Uśmiechała się przez sen.

Dla niej przestał zabijać. Nie było żadnych poważnych rozmów, żadnych kłótni, to po prostu się stało. Uświadomiłem sobie to widząc pustą chłodnię, chyba po raz pierwszy odkąd tu zamieszkaliśmy. Wszedłem do niej otumaniony rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek co mogłoby świadczyć o morderczej stronie mojego męża. Wsunął  się  za mną, objął mnie od tyłu i pocałował w policzek. Zaproponował żebyśmy zmienili to pomieszczenie na schowek. Tydzień później stał tam rowerek Abi i sztalugi, nigdy nie odkryłem skąd je wziął.

 

Pokój naszej córki na początku miał całkowicie gładkie ściany, był bezosobowy. Pierwsze pojawiły się odciski naszych dłoni umazanych w farbie, łapa Winstona znalazła się zaraz koło mojego.  
To była deszczowa niedziela, burza zerwała druty, musieliśmy wytrzymać bez prądu. Żadnej możliwości puszczenia Miszce bajek, każdy wie jak trudno jest zająć dziewięcioletnie dziecko. Próbowaliśmy wszystkiego, aż w końcu Han wpadł na wspaniały pomysł i przyniósł farby ze swojego gabinetu. Zaczęliśmy malować. Kartki w końcu okazały się czymś zbyt nudnym i tak powstał pierwszy malunek na ścianie.  
Później dołączały do niego inne. Mulan, Merida, Skaza (mała wiedziała co dobre) wszystko malowane ręką Hannibala, w wolnych chwilach, kiedy nie miał ochoty na gotowanie.  
Kiedy Abi trochę podrosła zaczęła tworzyć razem z nim, uczył ją wszystkiego, a ja siedziałem na dywanie otoczony psami i patrzyłem się na nich śmiejących się i umazanych farbą.

Pojechaliśmy na Litwę po raz pierwszy, bo Miszka chciała wziąć udział w jakimś konkursie historycznym na który miała napisać pracę o jakiejś ciekawej historii ze swojej rodziny, albo o innym dziwactwie. Żadne z nas nie pamięta o co naprawdę chodziło, w każdym razie siedzieliśmy w samochodzie Abi sciśnięta między psami, a ja za kierownicą obserwując coraz bardziej spiętego Hannibala. Byłem gotów zawrócić w każdej chwili.  
Dojechaliśmy, Ab natychmiast wbiegła na ruiny psy pobiegły za nią,od chwili kiedy ją adoptowaliśmy nie spuszczały jej z oka. Mała była prze szczęśliwa, od zawsze marzyła o archeologii, nie mam pojęcia skąd te zainteresowania przy ojcach psychiatrze i byłym agencie FBI, to był dla niej raj. Ale nie dla Hanniego, stał  w bezruchu. Oddychał ciężko, chrapliwie, ruszył w stronę lasu, Winston pobiegł za nim. Nie ruszyłem się od samochodu, czekałem.  
Wrócił po kilku godzinach prowadzony przez psiego wybawcę, blady z szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie wiedział co się w okół niego dzieje. Objąłem go, czułem jego pot, jego strach.  
Miszka podeszła do nas, wzięła go za rękę zaprowadziła do samochodu. Wracał okryty jej różowym kocykiem, z głową na jej kolanach. Przeczesywała jego włosy palcami. Nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu kiedy zobaczyłem to w przednim lusterku.

Była załamana kiedy zerwał z nią pierwszy chłopak. Wiedziałem jak bardzo Han się musiał powstrzymywać żeby go nie zabić, ale ona go o to poprosiła, on zrobiłby dla niej wszystko.  
Trzymałem ją w ramionach starając się ukoić jej ból, Hannibal wstał z kanapy, otworzył klapę fortepianu zaczął grać. Zasnęliśmy oboje, a zostaliśmy budzeni przez aromatyczny zapach śniadania. Podszedł do nas z uśmiechem niosąc tacę z naleśnikami z czekoladą, ukochany posiłek Abi z dzieciństwa. Han wyglądał pięknie, padały na niego promienie zimowego słońca. Nadawały srebrny połysk jego prawie białym włosom. W tamtym okresie zaczął kuleć, rana którą kiedyś zadał mu Tobias dawała o sobie znać. Pozbawiło go to  gracji, ale nadawało mu  bardziej ludzki wygląd. Po tylu latach pojawił się wyłom we wzniesionym przez niego murze.  
Zrzuciłem koc z ramion podszedłem do niego, odebrałem mu tacę i pocałowałem go zanurzając palce w jego miękkich włosach.  
Usiedliśmy po obu stronach Abi, położyliśmy jej ręce na ramionach. Cały dzień spędziliśmy razem, słuchaliśmy muzyki, poszliśmy z psami do lasu, Hannibal dopuścił nas do swojego królestwa i ugotowaliśmy razem obiad. Położyliśmy się spać tak ja za starych dobrych czasów. We trójkę na naszym małżeńskim łóżku. Miszka między mną, a Hannibalem.

 

Wyszedłem na werandę, Hannibal siedział na kanapie zaciskając palce na pluszowym kojocie, któryś z psów odgryzł mu łapkę, ale i tak pozostawał ukochaną zabawką małej. Abi właśnie nam powiedziała, że się zaręczyła. Nasza mała córeczka dorastała.  
Usiadłem koło Hannibala, otoczyłem go ramieniem. Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu.  
Ab przyszła do nas z rozpuszczonymi włosami opadającymi do pasa w jednej z koszul nocnych Hannibala. Usiadła koło nas, położyła głowę na ramieniu Lectera.

Brała ślub w rocznicę naszego upadku, nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że skok z klifu będzie najlepszą decyzją mojego życia. Hannibal prowadził ją do ołtarza, zanim oddał ją  w ręce mężowi, szepnął jej coś na ucho. Uśmiechnęła się, stanęła na palcach i pocałowała go w policzek.  
Stanął koło mnie, złapał za rękę.

Odjeżdżała. Zostaliśmy sami z gromadką psów hasających po podwórku, tak jak to wszystko się zaczęło. Hannibal podchodzi do mnie, bierze moją twarz w dłonie. Dreszcz przebiega moje ciało, znam każdy centymetr jego ciała, przykładam jego palce do ust. Uśmiecha się.  
"Dziękuje Williamie" unoszę brwi, nie odpowiadam "dałeś mi wspaniałe życie, dałeś mi życie z którego mogę być dumny, dałeś mi dom i rodzinę, sens życia i bezpieczeństwo.A co najważniejsze ucieszyłeś demony"  
Chcę mu powiedzieć, że to nie ja, że to mała istotka którą kiedyś wziął pod swoje skrzydła, ale popełniam błąd i patrzę mu w oczy. Widzę  miłość, zaufanie, pewność. Całuję go mocno, gwałtownie. Nigdy nie byłem dobry w słowach. Taka odpowiedź wystarczy.  
Biorę go za rękę.  
"Wracajmy"  
Idziemy do drzwi, psy biegają wokół nas, dom oświetlają ostatnie promienie jesiennego słońca. Jutro chyba spadnie śnieg.  
Tak, to było dobre życie.

**Author's Note:**

> Zlitujcie się nad dyslektykiem i pomóżcie poprawiać błędy.


End file.
